1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a CD box, and especially to a CD box able to mount therein multiple thin CD sleeves with engaging hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CDs are media loading with data, and are extremely widely used, for instance, as CDs, VCDs and DVDs, or as CDs loaded with spare data or programs. The mode of storing of CDs often seen is to use non-woven fabric to make thin sleeves for receiving CDs, the thin sleeves are provided on their edges with round holes; multiple thin sleeves can be received in a CD box.
For example, the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,679376 titled “MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure” disclosed a box structure for receiving CDs. In this patent, a middle connecting plate is connected on two sides thereof with a first and a second box that are closable and openable, the middle connecting plate is further mounted thereon a sheet clip for clamping thin CD sleeves. Such a device can get a function of mounting multiple thin CD sleeves, however, by virtue that the sheet clip is additionally assembled on the boxes, it will largely increase the cost of production of the CD box and working hours for assembling, this is not be beneficial to sale. Particularly, operation of the sheet clip includes engaging of the round holes on a foldable plate with a snap member; the foldable plate can only be engaged after the thin CD sleeves are mounted on the snap member, this is an operation design quite wasting time; if the box structure is used by a proprietor of a VCD or DVD leasing store, this is a quite inconvenient design.
For objects to get rid of inconvenience of operation and to lower the cost of a CD box, FIG. 1 shows a kind of designing of a CD box. The entire structure of the CD box is formed by integrally injection shaping; a middle connecting plate 91 is provided thereon with engaging hooks 92. Referring to FIG. 2, the engaging hooks 92 each has a connecting end 921 integrally connecting with the middle connecting plate 91, and has an open tailing end 922. The middle connecting plate 91 is provided with slots 93 at the positions in corresponding to those of the engaging hooks 92. The open tailing ends 922 of the engaging hooks 92 are located at the positions above the slots 93 to form opened areas.
Therefore, each thin CD sleeve 20 is provided on a lateral edge with round holes 21 that can be slipped over the engaging hooks 92 from the open tailing ends 922 and can be hooked by the engaging hooks 92. By virtue that the open tailing ends 922 of the engaging hooks 92 are higher than the upper surface of the middle connecting plate 91, the top and the bottom surfaces of the engaging hooks 92 must be provided with protrusions 94 having the function of stopping to make the levels of the round holes 21 of the thin CD sleeves 20 higher, thus the round holes 21 can be kept in the engaging hooks 92 in order to prevent the thin CD sleeves 20 from sliding out of the engaging hooks 92, and an object of preventing sliding out is acquired. By providing the protrusions 94, a user must bend the thin CD sleeves 20 to make them slip over the engaging hooks 92 smoothly; this will render the action of slipping the thin CD sleeves 20 over the engaging hooks 92 less easy, and improvement is required.